Regresa a mi
by lynette92
Summary: Intento de continuación de la tercera temporada de Glee. ¿Como continua la historia para Rachel y Finn después de su triste despedida en la estación de tren?. Rated M, por el contenido de algunos capítulos.
1. Cap 1 Comenzar

**Hola! Antes que nada decir que este es mi primer fic y que si han fallos ortograficos o gramaticales es debido a que esta es la primera vez que hago una narración en español pues no soy nativa española. **  
**Creo que la mejor manera de empezar no es con un resumen sino con ya el primer capitulo porque me gustaria saber vuestras primeras impresiones y si les contaria que continuara o no. Adelantar ademas que este fic esta basado en mis deseos para la proxima temporada así que sera como una especie de continuacion del final de la tercera temporada.**

**De antemano muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**

**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla.**

* * *

**Regresa a mí**

**Capitulo 1- Comenzar**

_**Rachel POV**_

Mis padres me consiguieron un lindo apartamento tipico newyorquino rapidamente y en menos de una semana ya estaba instalada en la que apartir de ahora sera mi casa. Ellos se quedaron otra semana mas pero en su habitacion del hotel, querian asegurarse que me acostumbro a vivir aquí y que no tenia problemas con mi nueva vida como adulta. Pero ya han pasado tres semanas desde que sali de Lima, aquel calido sabado que tome el tren de las 4.15, la ultima vez que vi a todos mis amigos, mis profesores y... al amor de mi vida.

-Otro cojin? Rachel enserio cariño te quiero pero tienes que parar! No puede ser que tengas ya cuatro cojines para tu sofa y ni una para tu cama! Ademas sabes que ese color no va mucho con las cortinas! Y te dije que debe combinar con ellas no ir en contra de la armonia! - me decia Kurt a traves del telefono provocando que no pudiera para de reir

-Es que son super comodos, ademas de pequeños, economicos y monisimos! No me negaras que te enamoraste de ellos cuando te envie la foto!

-Si claro pero aun asi... creo que te estas haciendo una shopaholic, tanto poco tiempo en New York y ya tienes sus manias, ehh?- rie

-Supongo que es porque es aquí donde siempre he pertenecido a pesar de que no he vivido aquí, es de donde procedo, lo se...

-Lo se cariño! Y me alegro mucho que ya estes en casa, que estes comoda en tu verdadero hogar

-Si bueno... es el lugar al que pertenezco, mi sitio en el mundo pero no mi hogar...

-Haber Rach cariño todos sabemos que Lima siempre va a tener especial en tu corazones y que por eso no dejara de ser tu hogar a pesar de que no es tu sitio en el mundo

-No me referia a eso Kurt...

-Entonces?

-Pues que creo que el hogar de uno mismo no es un sitio, no es cualquier ciudad o apartamento o lugar de nacimiento, creo que el hogar de verdad es alguien...

-Como? Querida creo que no te estoy siguiendo

-Pues que considero que un hogar, no es un sitio donde sentirse confortable, es una persona, la persona de la que estes enamorado Kurt, cuando te sientes completo por fin y te sientes bien incluso viviendo en un pequeño apartamento casi sin ventilacion pero aun asi estas comodo es porque estas con esa persona que te hace sentir especial, importante, a la que perteneces... tu hogar...

-Rachel...

Antes de darme cuenta mis lagrimas ya brotaban de mis ojos sin intenciones de parar, era otra de las veces que comenzaba a hablar con Kurt de algo que no tenia nada que ver con Finn pero al final hablaramos de lo que hablaramos para mi, Finn no dejaba de estar presente en mi vida. Quizas no lo tenia alli conmigo, quizas ya no formaba parte de mi vida pero para mi nada habia cambiado y todo en mi vida estaba relacionado directa o indirectamente con el.

-Cariño, estas bien?...- dijo Kurt intentando consolarme- Siento haberte recordado a...

-Puedes decir su nombre Kurt, Finn no esta muerto y no fue tu culpa, lo recuerdo yo sola, a todas horas y en todos sitios...- conteste aun intentado calmar mi llanto

-Se lo mucho que lo hechas de menos... y lo que te esta contando superarlo pero debes avanzar... lo sabes verdad?

-Crees enserio que lo podria olvidar? Crees de verdad que siquiera considere superarlo? Kurt es Finm de quien estamos hablando! Mi primer amor! El amor de mi vida!

-Lo... lo se Rachel! Pero comprende que no puedes seguir sufriendo! Debes concentrarte en tu nueva vida, en la univerdad, en tu carrera! Broadway es tu primer amor, recuerdas?

-Y lo intento es solo que... me falta una parte de mi Kurt! Y tu no lo entiendes porque tienes a Blaine a tu lado, junto a ti intentando arreglar las cosas! Pero yo ya no tengo a Finn a mi lado! Puede que Broadway sea mi primer amor pero no es de la persona a la que me entrege por completo ni de la cual sigo enamorada!

-Rach... siento ser tan duro contigo cariño, solo dios sabe cuanto me duele oirte tan mal y lo que daria por estar ahora mismo contigo acariciandote el pelo pero necesito que salga esa Rachel fuerte y valiente que no se da por vencida y que puede con cualquier cosa, entiendes?

-Lo se y te lo agradezco Kurt... es solo que... es domingo, otro solitario domingo en mi apartamento... puede que este en mi ciudad favorita, deseando salir ahi afuera y comerme el mundo con mi talento pero... como olvidarle? Ahora mismo tengo miedo de como iran las cosas, de como afrontar NYADA, estoy segura de mi talento pero no de como empezar esto... y se que si hubiera estado el aquí conmigo... el me hubiera animado, disipado las dudas y me hubiera hecho reir con alguna de sus bobadas para que dejara de preocuparme...

-No se que decir Rach... se que todo eso es verdad pero ante eso ya no tengo con que consolarte... y me siento tan mal por ello...

-Lo se... no te preocupes, se que lo intentas y que aunque no lo creas lo consigues... sabes como esta el? Si esta bien?

-Rach... sabes que no... que no puedo decirtelo... que no me esta permitido hablarte de el... y que aun asi siempre que hablamos terminamos hablando de el...

-Lo se, lo se Kurt! Pero ya han pasado tres semanas y aun no se si esta ahi en casa o en Georgia, si esta bien o no! Y eso me desespera aun mas que no tenerlo a mi lado! Comprendeme!

-Lo entiendo Rach pero... mira esta bien! Solo te dire que esta bien, vale? No puedo decirte donde esta ni que esta haciendo pero esta... sano, de acuerdo?

-Bien? Que quieres decir con esta bien? Que lleva bien nuestra distancia o bien fisicamente! Espera un momento! Sano? Osea que aun esta por casa?...

-Antes que continues con tu interrogatorio debo de pararte porque he de bajar a preparar la cena... independientemente que sabes que he de cortarte porque estas desvariando... cariño sabes que lo hago por tu bien, que es algo que Finn me pidio expresamente y con lo que tengo que cumplir... sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra Rach y ya te he dicho que esta bien por lo que no debes preocuparte sino ocupar esa cabezita loca en otra cosa, entiendes?

-Lo se... lo se solo queria probar suerte, sabes? Duele y se siente...tan impotente...

-Lo se cariño, lo se

-Bueno pues te dejo para que vayas con la cena, hablamos luego?

-Si claro! Tendremos otra de nuestras videollamadas nocturnas como siempre despues de cenar, de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto! Un beso, bye!

-Espera!

-Dime

-Prometeme una cosa...

-Obvio! Cual?

-Que te mantendras ocupada, que no seguiras pensando en lo mismo y que iras a hacer algo productivo según colgemos el telefono, esta bien?

-...esta bien...

-Intentalo al menos, vale?

-Siii... prometido

-Hablamos luego cariño! Te cuidas!

-Si, bye!

Despues de colgar me quede con la mente en blanco sentada en el sofa mirando hacia la ventana, hasta que tuve la imperiosa necesidad de sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana terminandome la taza de café que me acaba de servir. Alli me quede, sin pensar en nada viendo como la gente iba y venia para todos los lados mientras empezaba a caer la noche. Minutos despues no pude evitar que el recuerdo de una tarde lluviosa ocupara mi mente...

_-Recuerdo-_

-Y bien?- dije con el libro en las manos lanzandole a Finn una mirada en desacuerdo

-Que?

-Que me repitas lo que te acabo de decir, Finn!

-La llegada de Luis XVI al trono hizo pensar en grandes reformas del Estado, pero su falta de carácter, las intrigas de su corte y la oposición de los nobles le impidieron... le impidieron... ah! Ya se! Llevar a cabo las reformas necesarias, no? Y en cuanto a política exterior tuvo más éxito, debilitando a Inglaterra y manteniendo la paz en Europa, correcto?

-Sii! Perfecto! Ya lo tienes! Lo ves que no era tan complicado?- dije tirando el libro y sentandose en su regazo para abrazarlo

-Eso es porque tu me ayudas mucho, que puedo decir? Me inspiras- sonrió dandome un tierno beso en los labios

-De eso nada! Lo haces todo tu todito! Pero ehh, no me plagies! Tu eres el que me inspiras a mi, recuerdas?

-De eso nada, tu eres la que siempre me has inspirado con tu talento, tu esfuerzo y dedicacion...

Antes de que terminara de hablar no pude contener mis ganas de besarlo y asi lo hice, dandole un beso suave y apasionado con todo mi ser.

-Te quiero Rachel Berry...- dijo dulcemente con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado

-Hey! Mira como llueve!- dije levantandome de un salto de su regazo y corriendo a la ventana viendo la fuerte lluvia

-Que bonito... le digo a mi novia lo mucho que la quiero y ella me ignora porque ver llover... desde luego... como cambian las cosas! Sustituido por agua que cae del cielo!- bromea Finn riendo mientras se me acerca por detras me abraza dulcemente y ambos nos quedamos mirando las gotas caer por la ventana

-Me vas a decir que no es un fenomeno bonito como para olvidar por un segundo lo que tu querido novio te repite cada instante?- rio acariciendo sus manos que entrelazadas las cuales descansan sobre mi vientre

-Con que es eso ehh? Que el fenomeno este es mas bonito y que estas cansada de escuchar mis te quiero, ehh?- contesto haciendose el dolido

Me giro y cojo su cara entre mis manos

-Creo que jamas me podria cansar de escuchar tus te quieros, de hecho creo que ya los considero una parte vital como respirar!

-Sii claroo claroo...- rodando los ojos haciendose derrogar

Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios

-Hablo enserio, me despiertas con un te quiero que me hace sacar la primera de las sonrisas, me recibes con otro en el instituto, me lo repites cada vez que puedes y por si fuera poco y no conforme con ello me lo dices todas las noches, ninguna chica podria cansarse de escucharlo! Especialmente yo viniendo de ti!

-Es como una bocanada de aire que te revive? Como una dulce melodia para tus oidos?- sonrie picaro

-Pues si!- rio- Exactamente eso es! Como lo has sabido?

-Aparte de porque normalmente tengo el don de acabar tus frases dices?- alardea sonriendo- Pues por el hecho que siento exactamente lo mismo cuando oigo esas palabras salen de tus labios

Lo abrazo fuertemente y nos damos un beso mientras nos sentamos en el alfeizar de la ventana. Me quedo acurrucada en medio de las piernas de Finn apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos sintiendome inmensamente feliz. Ambos pasamos la tarde en esa posicion riendo juntos y hablando de cosas aleatorias y sin importancia pero juntos, uno aferrado al otro, deseando quedarnos asi por siempre.

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

Rapidamente limpio la lagrima que se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla y sacudo la cabeza con la intencion de dejar ir ese recuerdo y parar de pensar en Finn. Asi que me levanto con el animo de hacer lo prometido a Kurt, despues de fregar mi taza, echo una mirada a mi apartamento, el cual ya estaba impregnado de mi, con cada color y objeto que me definia ademas de un par de fotos de mi familia y amigos.

Kurt tenia razon, tenia que sacar la chica valiente que siempre habia sido, esa que permanecio sola y aun asi fuerte lidiando a diario con las cosas complicadas, el hecho de que estuviera triste y no me sintiera la misma sin Finn a mi lado no debia pararme. Mi vida habia cambiado tenia que avanzar, tomar riesgos y abrazar este nuevo cambio que siempre habia ansiado pero preferia dejar toda esa energia para el dia siguiente, otro lunes mas en la gran manzana sonaba perfecto para comenzar con buen pie.

_**Finn POV**_

Los dias pasaban mas y mas lentos, las horas se me hacia infinitas y los minutos interminables, mi vida sin Rachel apestaba. Ella me faltaba desde primera hora de la mañana y el hecho de ni tan siquiera escuchar su voz me mataba lentamente. Despues de esperar una semana a que Hiram y Leroy tuvieran todo bajo control y saber que Rachel estaba bien e instalada en su apartamento de Nueva York decidi que tenia que hacer algo. Al fin y al cabo eso le prometi a ella, no solo que la dejaria ir para que triunfara como la estrella que es sino tambien le habia prometido que buscaria una solucion para mi. Ya estaba decidido y despues de despedirme de mi familia y amigos...

**Continuara...**


	2. Cap 2 Un Paso Mas

**Capitulo 2 – Un paso mas**

_**Finn POV**_

Los dias pasaban mas y mas lentos, las horas se me hacia infinitas y los minutos interminables, mi vida sin Rachel apestaba. Ella me faltaba desde primera hora de la mañana y el hecho de ni tan siquiera escuchar su voz me mataba lentamente. Despues de esperar una semana a que Hiram y Leroy tuvieran todo bajo control y saber que Rachel estaba bien e instalada en su apartamento de Nueva York decidi que tenia que hacer algo. Al fin y al cabo eso le prometi a ella, no solo que la dejaria ir para que triunfara como la estrella que es sino tambien le habia prometido que buscaria una solucion para mi.

Ya estaba decidido y despues de despedirme de mi familia y amigos viajé hasta Georgia donde comenzaria mi adiestramiento en la escuela de formacion militar de Ford Benning. Alli sentado cual animal perdido y algo desorientado esperaba a ser atendido, cuando el superintendente Richard Bulge me pidio que me sentara frente a el y despues de pasar un rato leyendo los documentos que me habia solicitado...

-Veo que no tienes hecho el servicio militar ordinario...

-No, señor es que...

-Oh! Es cierto! Olvidalo es que a veces aun creo que es obligatorio y que solo vienen aquí desertores con animo de reparar su error entiendes?

-Si, si señor

-Y bien? Que es lo que te trajo aquí hijo?

-Pues la verdad es que como vera mi solicitud fue aceptada y...

-No, no me refiero a eso quiero decir que que fue lo que te animo a presentar la solicitud, entiendes? Tu amor por la patria, ganas de experimentar, animo de luchar por tu pais...

-Oh! Bueno sinceramente no es que tenga vocacion para el ejercito señor... Alistarme no era algo que consideraba como parte de mis planes...

-Y entonces hijo? Si no ha sido la pasion lo que te ha traido aquí, que ha sido? Huir de tu familia, problemas...?

-No, no señor mas bien fue... un sentimiento de reparar las cosas...

-Explicate

-Mi padre sirvio en el ejercito señor, obtuvo condecoraciones, medallas y meritos por su excelente servicio pero... al regresar tuvo problemas... con el alcohol y la justicia por lo que todos esos honores le fueron quitado entonces...

-Pretendes enmendar los errores de tu padre, hijo?

-Bueno... algo asi señor...

-Hijo el ejercito no es un juego, se debe tener vocacion y dedicacion porque esto es una profesion sí pero sobre todo es una en la que se necesita valentia y fuerza, mucha fuerza lo que se ve hay afuera no es cualquier cosa, entiendes?

-Lo se señor pero...

-Escucha hijo, no puedes reparar el daño que hizo tu padre debes seguir tu vida no pararte a arreglar la de los demas...

-Lo se señor pero es una necesidad que tengo, quiero hacerle sentir orgulloso de mi y sentirme suficiente como para ser su hijo, el hijo de un heroe no solo reparando sus errores sino consiguiendo meritos propios...

-Entiendo todo eso pero crees que no se siente ya orgulloso al saber que su hijo no ha cometido los errores que el hizo un dia? Crees que donde quiera que este no estara ya orgulloso de ti por haber llegado hasta aquí?

-Puede ser pero...

-Esta bien, no pienso seguir intentando hacerte entrar en razon porque se nota que eres bastante cabezota- rie levantandose a coger unos papeles que me pone delante encima de su escritorio- pero creo que tengo la solucion perfecta para ti, pero antes de seguir retandome podrias dejar explicarme por completo- rio sentandose de nuevo en su gran silla

-Si, señor

-Te dire que haremos, esta bien?

Yo simplemente asenti con la cabeza

-Bien pues todos esos son las opciones que tienes es decir elegir el ejercito al que quieres pertenecer lo principal...

-Me gustaria pertenecer al ejercito de tierra señor

-Hijo dijiste que me dejarias acabar- rio

-Lo siento señor

-Esta bien, una vez elegido el cuerpo del que seras parte lo primero sera comenzar tu formacion y graduarte a ser posible con honores de tal manera que ya iras avanzando con eso de tus propios meritos, no es asi? Pues bien lo siguiente sera redimir las condecoraciones de tu padre, para ello tendras que conseguir estar en accion como hizo tu padre pero no considero que sea necesario enviarte a combatir...

-Pero entonces?

-Shhh, dejame terminar, escucha haremos lo siguiente una vez que te hayas graduado te dire cual sera el siguiente paso, de acuerdo? Asi te tomaras las cosas con calma ahora que estamos solamente en junio y te centraras en tu formacion, entendido?

-Si señor pero...

-Graduate en el ejercito de tierra, hijo y despues nos ocuparemos de redimir a tu padre con suerte podran admitir tu caso y devolverle a tu padre sino todos los honores minimo algunas condecoraciones y meritos, de acuerdo?

-Si señor!- conteste entusiasmado estrechando la mano del superintendente

Llame a mi madre para contarle todos mis planes, ella lloraba algo desconsolada por mi decision pero al igual que Burt me dio su apoyo incondicional pues era algo que yo necesitaba hacer, algo que sabia que no me dejaria continuar con mi vida. A la vez sabia que era la unica opcion para mantenerme ocupado, no pensar en Rachel y una buena solucion para frenar mis locas ganas de correr a su lado. Al dia siguiente comenzaria mi formacion, una vez en la escuela mis planes eran sacar las mejores notas y tener el mayor numero de records para graduarme lo antes posible y lo mas importante con muchos meritos.

Ya habia pasado tres semanas desde que despedi a Rachel en la estacion de tren pero no habia conseguido parar de pensar en ella incluso a pesar de llevar dos semanas en el ejercito no consiguia olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Hasta ahora me habia ido bien y lo tenia todo bajo control excepto... las pruebas fisicas diarias ya que eran bastante duras, pero eso no me rendiria. Cada vez que tenia que hacer un recorrido en el campo de adiestramiento a las dos de la mañana con un frio penetrante bajo la lluvia recordaba porque estaba haciendo todo aquello y mi corazon latia fuertemente de alegria imaginando a Rachel triunfar en Broadway.

Era domingo, otro aburrido y solitario domingo despierto desde el alba el cual no habia hecho sino limpiar rastros y recoger mi parte de la habitacion porque los domingos no habia clases y tampoco practicas. Muchos solian aprovechar los permisos adquiridos para visitar a sus familiares, amigos o novias, por el contrario yo solo llamaba para saber como iban las cosas...

-Entonces no era nada?

-No, Kurt ya te he dicho que solo fue un corte- conteste rodando los ojos como si pudiera ver mi expresion en la cara

-Pero fue profundo?

-Claro que no!-conteste riendo- nadie se ha muerto por un corte o si?

-Si ese fue hecho con una red de alambres y no se cura debidamente claro que si!

-Pero ya te he dicho que fui a la enfermeria Kurt y me dijeron que no era de gravedad y que fuera mañana de nuevo a curarmela

-Pero iras verdad? Es que Finn no se te puede dejar solo y eres un olvidadizo

-Mira que eres exagerado! Si que ire pero no es de urgencia ya te he dicho que no era grave

-Esta bien confiare en ti haber que tal me va- rie

-Hey! Dame una oportunidad hombre!

-Y que? Ya te han dado alguna banda de color o alguna estrellita por limpiar? Porque aquí en casa dejabas mucho que desear señorito

-Muy gracioso pero no, no me dan estrellas sino condecoraciones y no se ganan tan facilmente hermanito...

-Te noto triste, es que no estan saliendo las cosas como esperabas?

-No si, la verdad es que van bastante bien y tengo muchas ganas de graduarme y me esfuerzo mucho en conseguir logros pero...

-Pero? Hay algun sargentucho que se las da de listo o que?

-No no es solo que... la echo de menos Kurt...

-Oh! Ya veo... ha sido culpa mia, verdad? Dije lo de la estrellita o algo y...

-No, no es solo eso. Todo me recuerda a ella la verdad, desde un simple aroma hasta el canto de los pajaros. Me siento vacio, Kurt... mas de lo que pensaba de hecho esta siendo un suplicio mantenerme alejado de ella, a veces me levanto con la imperiosa necesidad de minimo llamarla y escuchar su voz pero...

-No debes hacerlo Finn... piensa que para ella tampoco esta siendo facil...

-Eso te ha dicho? Como esta ella? Le va bien?

-Hermanito no vayas por ahi... me hiciste prometerte antes de irte que aunque te escuchara desesperado no te diera noticias de ella ni te la mencionara para asi poder superarla...

-Lo se lo se, lo siento es solo que... tan solo dime como esta, vale?

-Te lo dire pero no me pidas nada mas porque esto debe de ser igual por ambas partes, ella no puede saber nada de ti ni tu de ella, asi me lo hiciste prometer, recuerdas?

-Si... y lo lamento pero necesito saber si al menos esta bien

-Si Finn, Rachel esta bien, sana y salva en su nuevo apartamento, contento?

-Por ahora si... se que te pedi eso para intentar olvidarla pero... se que a pesar que no hablemos de ella... nunca conseguire borrarle de mi corazon, ella es la unica Kurt... la chica que tiene mi corazon con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis dias...

-Lo se... ella misma me enseño el anillo de compromiso que le regalaste, recuerdas?

-Si... estaba y aun estoy seguro que es el amor de mi vida y con la unica que me quiero casar...

-Aun no hay nada perdido, no?

-Le pedi que me olvidara, que se centrara en su carrera y que triunfara como la gran estrella que se que sinceramente espero que me olvide... entre otras cosas porque nunca llegare a ser digno de tenerla como solo mia...

-No digas eso Finn... en el fondo de tu corazon ruegas porque no te olvide y te borre para siempre... sabes lo que pienso de las almas gemelas y creo que...

-Kurt, podemos dejar de hablar de eso?- lo corte rapidamente intentando mantener las lagrimas que se me agolpaban en los ojos

-Si... lo siento... no era mi intencion...

-Tengo que irme... manda recuerdos a todos, vale?

-Asi lo hare!

-Gracias. Hasta luego hermanito!

-Espera Finn!

-Si? Dime

-Cuidate, vale? Intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puedas pero no te obsesiones, de acuerdo? Tu ya eres un heroe que vale mucho

-Gracias Kurt... enserio muchas gracias... eres el mejor hermano del mundo

-Deja ya de ser baboso hombre! Que eres militar!- rie

-Tiene razon, señor si señor!

-Manda una foto con tu uniforme a mama como dijiste! Que no quiero que me siga volviendo loco- rie

-Esta bien! Cuidate tu tambien hermanito!

-Bye!

Despues de colgar senti un gran vacio y comprendi que no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a Rachel, siempre la recordaria y por siempre la amaria pero ahora que ella estaba bien debia ser fuerte. Lo unico que podia hacer era hacer las cosas bien y como le habia dicho si al final de nuestros caminos estamos destinados a unirnos no importaba que estuvieramos a millas de distancia, porque conseguiriamos permanecer juntos.

_-4 meses despues-_

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir la historia, espero no defraudar a nadie. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios asi que no dudeis un segundo en decir lo que querais porque acepto tanto halagos como "criticas" porque considero que siempre se puede mejorar asi que os animo que comenten tanto lo bueno como lo malo de cada capitulo. Besos!**


End file.
